


Pictures of Last Night Ended up Online

by Death_Herself



Series: SpideyPool Quickies [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Game Night, Gen, Gift Fic, Team Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: TEAM RED GAME NIGHTMatt, Peter, and Wade decide to have a quiet night in for game night.:)





	Pictures of Last Night Ended up Online

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bottom_PeteParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_PeteParker/gifts), [chainsmokingnun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsmokingnun/gifts).



> Love you Nun & SMK!  
> Here's a little Team Red and there's a possibility more chapters will be added to this.  
> XOXO

A leather clad hand clenched against the table as the air between the trio grew thick with tension. The younger of the three tried with all of his might to not clear his dry throat. It would only set off the  intense stare down going on between his insane friend and blind friend. 

“Well?” The red and black masked man remained still, calm, focused.

Silence fell between them again.  _ Silence _ .

The exposed lower half of  _ the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen _ scruffy face lit up with a slow smirk. Spider-Man’s eyes shifted from that devilish smirk to the furrowed masked brow and shockingly silent  _ Merc with a Mouth. _

Ace of spades, king of spades, queen of spades, jack of spades, and ten of spades gently slapped the table in front of the smirking man.

Peter looked at the pool in the middle of the dining table then back up at the two men. Wade and Matt had been at this pissing contest for nearly an hour and this hand would be the fortieth Wade has  _ lost. _ You’d think he would have given up after a few, but no. No, Wade continued until he was well into the negative and in no way going to get his money back.

Not that it was about the money. 

A royal flush. Wade couldn’t beat it, but he could match it and just go another round. Peter had given up after round four. There was no way he could keep up the anty, no matter how many bills Wade tried to slip him. 

The smirk on Matt’s face didn’t subside and Wade was practically radiating with anger. The air changed drastically and all it took was Matt Murdock (attorney at law) to start laughing.

Spidey Sense™ kicked in just as the table flipped towards him, shooting himself to the ceiling. Chips and coins pelted the tile floor, wood groaned and scraped as the table crashed. Leather swished and creaked as all two hundred and twenty pounds of mercenary flew at the nearly matching bulk of attorney by day.

“You bastard!”

The chair beneath Daredevil shattered under their weight and struggling bodies.  Deadpool’s gloved hands wrapped around Matt’s neck and squeezed as he slammed him into the ground while sitting on top of him. 

“Wade! You’re choking a blind man! Stop!” Spider-Man landed softly beside his friends and grabbed at Wade’s shoulder.

“He cheated, Spidey!” The booming voice echoed throughout the room, so did the laughter and gagging from the man being pinned down.

“You’re the one who wanted to play poker with Daredevil!” Peter pulled again, not wanting to use his full strength on his crazed friend.

“Tell me how you cheated, Murdock!” Wade shook his hands to get a response, instead he was jerked off (and not in the way he wanted) Matt and slammed into the ground with a loud grunt.

“Wade, calm down.” The cold and unfeeling mask of the Spider-Man persona stared down at him.

“I am at the most chill of my life. I just need to talk to Matty-boy, sweet cheeks.” Wade tried to sit up but failed under the insane Spidey Strength™.  

Peter looked back to Matt as he slowly sat up and rubbed his neck. “Why do you think he cheated?”

The older men burst into laughter at the sheer innocence of the question. 

“Why? He can’t see!” Wade pointed towards the man behind the younger pinning him down.

“I can’t read minds, Deadpool. It’s not like I knew what cards you held.”

“Okay...Sure. I’ll give you that. But how did you know what hand you had?!” 

The blind man raised his hands and shook his head while his chest continued to rumble with quieted laughter. Deadpool seized the opportunity of slack in the Spidey Grip™ to lunge at the horny devil.

“Tell me how you cheated!” Wade sat on top of the attorney’s chest like he belonged there, but that is some other disturbed marvelslut’s fantasy not Death’s.

Matt sighs and touches his gloved hands to his masked eyes, “Particles in the air and sound frequencies collide on each lettering of the card.” 

“....What?”

It was Peter’s turn to burst into laughter. A venomous glare from furrowed white mask lenses forced Spider-Man to cover his mouth to stifle the laughter.

“If I said fairies whispered the cards to me, would you believe that?”

“If you’re mocking me, then no. If you’re trying to encourage my childlike wonder, then yes.” 

“Fairies whispered my hand to me, Deadpool.” 

The blind man shoved at the mercenary above him, managing to get him to sit beside him.

Silence fell between the trio again with Wade sitting beside Matt and Peter looking on in confusion.  A long silence that grew in awkwardness as time passed.

As expected, Wade broke the silence first. “Are we going to get it on now?” 

The other men groaned and covered their faces. A muffled and exasperated voice sounded behind red webbed gloves, “We don’t want to ‘get it on’ with you, Pool. Stop trying to initiate some weird  _ Team Red Threesome _ just because ‘the internet would appreciate it.’ It’s creepy!”

“But the internet would appreciate it!”

“No! I’m not going to be involved in your horrible porno fantasy. It’s bad enough you write about it on your tumblr and post pictures of us on your Instagram.” Peter uncovered his face and glared at Deadpool behind his mask.

“What’s so wrong about connecting with my stans?”

“The fact that they are stans should concern you.”

Matt sat up while listening to the elevated heart rate of the younger hero and the rapidly mending cells of the mercenary. Both are deafening. “I’ll take my money now, Deadpool.”

The red and black mask jerks to the side to look at the horned red one. “I’ll double it if you’ll play another game. You too, Spidey!” 

His cheesy grin shows through the mask causing Peter to bury his face in his hands.

-

“Double purple!” Wade exclaims and moves his little green man piece across the board. His eyes move to the little red man piece standing next to King Candy as he unclasps the buckles to his katana sheaths. It was only fair that the tiniest and not alive member of Team Red stands at the finish line with King Candy. 

The young hero watches Wade and sighs, “Only you would request we play strip Candy Land.”

“You question greatness?”

“I question your mental age.”

“Twelve.” Wade and Matt say in unison. The mercenary’s offered high-five goes unmet before his gaze shifts to the already gloveless Spider-Man.

“These rules are bogus.”

“Not in Candy Land.” Wade corrects. “Ooooh! Double green, Matt! Off with the top, Spidey!”

“I’m going to break the board over your-” 

“I really am blind, you know?” Matt sighs as he moves his little yellow man piece across the board.

A flush spreads across the exposed neck of the younger hero after taking the Spider-Man suit top off. Wade slow claps as the hero picks up a card.

“Gingerbread! Yes! Fuck you, Wade!” Peter slams his little blue man on the Gingerbread Man slot and snaps his fingers like a sassy drag queen.

The older men both shed their suit tops. Scarred skin shifts over the flexed muscles, “Such a little man. Think you can take me on?”

He draws a card and starts cackling, “Ice cream floats! Masks off fellas.”

All three take their masks off. Wade flashes his teeth at Peter sitting across from him as he moves his little green man piece towards the end of the path through Candy Land. 

Matt draws a card that sends Wade into giggles. “Pants off, Spidey Babe.”

The mercenary and young vigilante stand up and slip their suit pants off. 

“I asked you to stop wearing those!”

“I didn’t listen.” Wade motions to his Spider-Man boxers.

“I hate you, Deadpool.”

“I know you mean love! Okay for real though…. Are we going to get it on NOW??”

Peter dives down and grabs the board, slinging pieces everywhere as he smack Wade across the head with it, “Stop asking!”

Matt sits in silence as he listens to Wade tear through his house to escape the (almost) naked wrath of their spider friend. He shovels handfuls of popcorn in his mouth to the sounds of gunshots, screams, and thuds.

 

**Game night with Team Red is never boring. **


End file.
